


DeDe's Fandom Dreams - Sherlolly/Sherolly

by dederants



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dederants/pseuds/dederants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the remainder of a running dream (that I can't remember for the life of me) and immediately typed up and posted on Tumblr. I was/am too lazy to make this an actual fic, but I felt this was something I needed to post somewhere other than Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DeDe's Fandom Dreams - Sherlolly/Sherolly

So the dream is actually  continuation of something I can’t really remember, and I can’t tell whether it’s in London or NYC, because this event happens in what seems to be either a very fancy bank or quite possibly a very fancy hotel or something, because there was white marble from ceiling to floor.

Anyway, it also looked as if Molly and Sherlock were running from someone or something — I couldn’t tell you cause I don’t remember — and they ended up stopping for a moment of passion. Almost instantly, they ended up having sex in a private spot, near what looked like a grand marble staircase, tucked away in a spot where no one would see them.

And I have to say… it looks like Sherlock hadn’t actually been the one to thrust, because he was like a fish on top of Molly. Mind you, I could see and hear what was going on, but couldn’t do anything about it other than watch and/or listen. Kinda played like a movie because things kept changing up like shots of a scene. So he’s on top of her, kinda flopping around and taking his sweet time, and Molly, while her fingers ran through his curly hair, looked up at the ceiling, possibly wondering when the whole thing was going to end.

Then, as it was ending, her face changed to that of panic.

Molly: What was that?  
Sherlock: (spent) Oh, that must have been a lock or something.

( **I totally think he came inside her…** )

Anyway, they’re finished, and in minutes Sherlock effortlessly sprint down a set of stairs, Molly right behind him, searching for her coat and scarf. Sherlock pulls a contraption from his coat, seemingly a gun loaded with mini bombs or, more likely, distraction flares, because they were more distraction than destruction. Molly finds her coat, gets past the distraction flares, and catches up with Sherlock as they run out of the building and down a slight incline. A black SUV is waiting for them, and they jump in. The SUV drives off as people on the street are setting up for what could be a festival on that block; looks like a high-end block with designer boutiques and whatnot.


End file.
